Those who are family
by bunji the wolf
Summary: What if Kushina live that night of the Kyuubi attack? now a single mother Kushina made a choice to leave Konoha to raise Naruto in a new land where Heroes are everywhere. Naruto/Marvel/Capcom crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto, Capcom or Marvel**

**Chapter Zero-What is yet to come!**

**Konoha the aftermath:**

Many lives were fought and many lives have end that day. The battle between Konoha and the nine tailed fox Kyuubi was a battle to be remembered for years and years to come. But thanks to Minato Namikaze aka the fourth Hokage.

He was able to defeat at the nine tailed beast by himself but at the cost of his own life. He made a risky gamble by using his own son Naruto Uzumaki as a human seal to protect the village and many other lives from the nine tailed beast.

Many of the villagers would take their anger out on Naruto Uzumaki the child who bares the curse of having a demon living within his own body.

But Kushina Uzumaki the mother of Naruto Uzumaki could not bare the thought of having her son go through such a horrible act. So Kushina mailed a letter to a former alley she once had asking him to do such a favor for her.

**Konoha's Gate one week later after the aftermath:**

A pair of feet was shown as a very tall man about six feet tall wearing a dark blue coat with a hooded over his head. The unknown man walked toward the gates only to be stop by the guards who were only doing their job.

"Stop right there your name?" one of the guards asked.

"I don't need to tell you my name. The Hokage had sent a request." The man showed the guards the permission letter to allow him to enter the village.

"You may enter." The guard said

"Thanks." The man chuckle as he walked through the gates of Konoha's.

**Konoha hospital:**

"They are at it again." Kushina spoke while staring at the window from her bed seeing the hated filled eyes of the villagers.

"Kushina you shouldn't let them get to you. You have a wonderful son and very cute too." Mikoto Uchiha told her as she and Kushina were close good friends.

"I know Mikoto. They just won't let it go. Minato gave his life to protect them and what do they do curse me and my son." Kushina frowned "I hoped the letter was given to him."

"Who is him?" Mikoto asked.

"A former friend of mine who I can still trust even after all these years." Kushina only said that which brought hope for her and her son Naruto.

The sound of the door being knot was heard as Mikoto open the door only to see the hooded man standing there.

"Well hello there ladies, ah Kushina been a very long time. So this is the little bugger he's very cute and has his mother's eyes." the man chuckle.

"Yes it has been a very long time brother Kisame." Kushina said

"Ah you're to kind Kushina I feel honor." Kisame removed his hood to show his face to the two beautiful mothers.

"You know Kisame one of the seven swordsmen of the mist?" Mikoto asked Kushina being shocked to know this.

"Of course she knows me she was apart of it. Kushina Uzumaki the red crimson back in the time. Although I'm the strongest of the group Kushina is the second best of the group but Kushina quitted the group a few years falling in love with Minato…again." Kisame sighed while he chuckle shortly after were "But Kushina is the only swordmen that wasn't born in the village hidden in the mist."

"Kisame I'm moving away from these land but I need a bodyguard I know I will be attack along the way." She told Kisame as the demon shark-man chuckle "None shall surpass me Kushina your lives will be just fine. So when do we leave?"

"Now would do."

"On the move already alright then I can hardly wait." Kisame smiled.

Shortly after leaving the hospital Kushina and Kisame were greeted by the elders of Konoha.

"Kushina what's going on?" Sarutobi asked being a good friend of Kushina.

"I'm leaving Konoha with my son." she said

"Why leave Konoha is a good place for you and Naruto." he said

"True but not while villagers are cursing my little sister and my nephew, old man. So were leaving not that I'm saying your village is bad or anything Kushina isn't apart of Konoha she only was here because Minato and not the fourth is no more Kushina want have some peace and quiet." Kisame told them "If you or any of those old heads you got other plans then I believe you should allow her to leave."

"If that is what Kushina wants then I respect her wish she and her son should not suffer this much." Kisame agreed with Sarutobi but however.

"Where will you go Kushina?" one of the elders asked.

"I might return to my homeland or travel the world with my son there so much to do now. And I want to give Naruto the best I can give him." she said while looking at the infant sleeping her arms.

"I am against this." Danzo spoke

"Why is that old man tells me one good reason?" Kisame frown as his shark teeth was showed.

"I know of you demon-shark although you are no longer a mist ninja you are still a rogue ninja. You would come here and trick us all with your former friendship with Kushina. To win your village's favor turning Kushina and her son over to the village!" Danzo yelled.

Kisame sweat drop "You talk too much."

"I'm not Konoha's most prizes bloodline I'm from another land and my blood runs though my son's veins. If you had any respect for Minato then you will allow me to leave if not then the hell with you!" Kushina glared at Danzo.

"Well you heard the lady listen or shut up gramps." Kisame told the old man "Now if you've excuse me I have a job to do."

"Good luck Kushina and I pray you have a safe journey." Sarutobi smiled at Kushina.

"Thank you Sarutobi."

And with that said and done, both Kisame and Kushina left the village hidden in the leaves journey to other lands with her son Naruto Uzumaki.

"So Kushina where do want to live now? I'll help protect you all the way but I want to know how far are we going?" The demon-shark man asked the female Uzumaki.

"I don't want Naruto to grow up in a world where ninjas are just tools. I want him to grow up in a land where he can just be a normal human being who's just a little more special." Kushina told Kisame.

"Hmm then I know just the place then it not apart of the land of ninjas that's for sure. I went to this land before while I was traveling the new lands is called the United States. If we take a boat then we should be there within five days at beast." Kisame told Kushina.

"Alright then Kisame take me there then."

"Will do little sister." Kisame grin.

**Next Time-Life in a new land**

**Kushina alive and well and Kisame is there to help out having a powerful ninja the second strongest in the Akatsuki. Because of his sword Shark Skin and his own strength is powerful a host of a tailed best he is one without a beast as they say. **

**This is a Marvel and Capcom crossover with Naruto.**

**Marvel-X-men, Spider-man, Ironman, Hulk, mainly almost all the heroes in it yeah.**

**Capcom-Devil May Cry, Resident Evil, Street Fighter-That all for now for capcom don't want to over do this.**

**Naruto will return to Konoha when he in his teens the age of 15 of course.**

**This isn't a incest story like Without You or any other of my KushinaXNaruto stories the relationship is mother and son. Naruto will his family history no lies only truth because he has his mother. **

**Well Naruto will have a girl he will be with, she's from the "New" X-men that was form after Day M "After the events of the House of M" Naruto will have a Harem but a small one abour four girls.**

**But who will be his number one is it?**

**Laura Kinney aka X-23, Logan aka Wolverine clone Daughter.**

**Or**

**Megan Gwynn aka Pixie the young X-men who has the soul draggers made from her own soul.**

**And also don't worry guys and girls the next chapter of Without You is almost done alright like I said before I have really busy and hadn't had enough time for my stories.**

**Also notce-Kisame is good he'll be working for the Akatsuki but like Itachi was a undercover and double agent, so will Kisame but for Kushina as in this story Kushina was apart of the seven swordsmen of the mist and is the only member that isn't a mist ninja. Also Deidara is good and Itachi is good too (well you guys already know that) everyone else in the Akatsuki will remain the same as their canon self. But might change the whole Tobi and Madara thing.**

_**-Ninja that easily enter the rank of being a Mutants-**_

**Any ninja with a tailed beast within them-Gaara, Naruto, Killerbee and the rest of the others.**

**-Akatsuki members such as-**

**Deidara and his clay art he can destory a whole city in one night or day if he wanted too.**

**Kisame for his sharks looks and his power.**

**Itachi because he's a stronger and higher Uchiha and easily can defeat with a point of his finger.**

**Orochimaru-There are so many things to say beside his immortal jutsu.**

**Kakuzu-the man collect people hearts to stay alive and well his looks is mutant enough. **

**Konan-Her paper jutsu give her power to fly and do many other things.**

**Pein-He has the eyes of the God Ninjas.**

**Sasori-the man can turn himself into a puppet and lived enough said.**

**Zetsu-Half man and half plant both are...strange...and easily fit the class of being a mutant.**

**Hidan-His immortal justu not sure it does fit but Hidan can't die he love pain and love to kill.**

**Tobi-I'm about Tobi no Madara just Tobi! Can't harm him unless he attack well who doesn't like Tobi?**

**That's all everyone bye!**

**Also I am more focus on these stories now Without You, A Promise In Blood, Heart and Soul, Modern Warfare and any other of your favorites that are a big hit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, Marvel, and Capcom**

**Chapter II-Life in the new land**

**New York City Five days later: the docks**

After five days traveling by sea Kisame and Kushina has finally arrive at the new land which Kisame spoke of. That he has visited before the land was new to Kushina indeed and she was glad to pick Kisame as her bodyguard and her guild.

"Kushina don't say anything you can't understand what the people are saying. I'll handle it." He told her as Kushina understood and remain silence.

The two left the docks and caught a Taxi, Kisame explained to Kushina while they were traveling by sea. He explained to her what Cars are, what this new land is capsule of and also their problems. But other than that it was a good place for Kushina to start a new life with her son.

Kisame hide his face from the people a lot, Kushina has notice it.

Kisame and Kushina arrived at a hotel Kisame paid their room in a good well spend crash of money.

**Room: 567**

Kushina rest Naruto on the soft warm bed. Kisame remove his hood "Finally here." He said.

"Kisame when did you so much money and why were you hiding your face?" Kisame frown for a moment before he answer Kushina's question "Well remember I came to this city before and did some odd job when the team was no more I travel the world Kushina and it's a big place. And two Naruto was sleeping peacefully didn't want to scare people why and wake the little guy up." Kisame said.

Kisame place his favorite and only sword Shark skin still wrap up in bandages "I'm surprise you did bring your sword Kushina."

"I'm not one of the seven anymore Kisame. I have a son and that's all I need right now." Naruto started to wake up he'd cry afterward hungry he was. Kisame being a respectful man/shark-man…thing/ninja he turned away while Kushina breast feed her son.

"I'll stay here for awhile for your sake Kushina. But I have to leave and go on my business." Kisame told her while he looked outside as it rained. Kushina sighed "Can you stay for a week at least you know this city then I do."

"Well it will take a week before you're fully back on your feet. Plus you got your clones to help you." Kisame added "The crimson dead your title was Kushina."

"Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist Kisame the monster of the hidden mist and Raiga the thunder of the hidden mist." Kushina of her friends name as Kisame smiled "When we were together we were the baddest group out there everyone feared our names." Kisame laughed "But time has change and people change I never thought you would become a mother."

"There a lot of thing time can do to a person Kisame. Even though weren't the leader you acted like it." Kushina chuckle "But I am glad that you help me I don't know what I would have done. I may have lost the love of my life but I still have Minato and mine child our love child my little Naruto." Kushina was done breast feeding Naruto as Kisame turn back to look at Kushina and her child.

"Kushina…your strong you will let it go give it time your wounds will heal. But right now your son needs you sister. Who knows he might be a grown badass like his mother use to be?" Kisame laughed loudly.

"Kisame what have you been up since the group up?" Kushina asked with a worry look "I live my life with Minato what of you and the others?"

"I met Zabuza and Raiga a few times. They hadn't changed at all I believe out of everyone in the group you are the only one that has changed." Kisame sighed "But that's all in the past right now you need to focus on your future and your son's future. Remember Kushina the world isn't a nice place it's only nice when you got what you wanted from the world."

"I remember Kisame and right now I have everything I want right here my son my baby boy. He's everything to me he's my world and he is the only thing Minato left behind for me. But Naruto will know his father I won't lie to him." Naruto went back to sleep in his mother's arms.

"He sleeps a lot." Kisame said about Naruto as Kushina laugh "Baby are like that."

"Heh well I wouldn't know I never was married or have any kids."

Kushina gave Kisame a funny look "Kisame I am sure there's a woman out there for you."

Kisame's eye widens "Stop joking Kushina."

"I'm not joking Kisame." Kushina grin.

"Who would date a guy like me I am…strangely colored." Kisame sweatdrop as a small dark cloud appeared above his head "Oh will you stop that I'm seriously Kisame she's out give it time you will find her just like I found Minato."

"I am fine the way I am." Kisame cross his arms over his chest "I have a feeling you and your boy will have a big impact on the people in this city if not the world."

"What make you think of that?" Kushina asked her swordsmen brother.

"Here ninjas are almost listed as a joke but you'll see for yourself Kushina." Kisame grin.

Kisame has help Kushina get her new life together within a week, Kushina learned from Kisame that this new land has a strong dislike toward people like Kisame, people that gifted or cursed with this _"special power" _that Kisame said.

Kushina learned how to speak English from reading a book she found in the store when Kisame and she went shopping. Kushina never left Naruto alone because of her shadow clones Naruto would never go alone not ever or never.

Kushina was different from many humans although she was human herself she was gifted with her ninja art skills. She loved Naruto very much knowing her son has the Kyuubi the nine tailed beast within his soul, Minato must have done this for a very good reason and Kushina trust and loved Minato although what he did was unforgiveable even for Kushina.

As years went back Naruto grew from a baby to a child.

**Eight years later:**

Young Uzumaki Naruto age eight was in the fourth grade at the elementary school he went too. Naruto was cheerful and one of the most fun of the children at his elementary school in New York City. Although most children have school buses that take to the school Naruto got there much quicker than most students his secret was unknown to them.

Most believe that his mother Kushina drop him way early before going to work or that Naruto knew a very good shortcut to school. However, Naruto's days as the most cheerful student is about to end.

One day while going home Naruto encounter students from his elementary school they were twice his age and his size. Naruto had a bad feeling but there was no way out of this so he spoke to the three students "Hey guys what up?"

"Don't try to act like your our friend kid, were in the sixth grade and you're in the fourth. Tell us how to do you get to the school so fast then any of us?" the one student by the name of Mike asked Naruto as his two friends Joe and Jim were staring at Naruto. Jim punched Naruto hard in the right shoulder.

"My mom drops me off before she goes to work." Naruto answer them.

"Liar." Joe pushed Naruto down as the Uzumaki fell down on his butt "Ouch."

"Your mom doesn't even drop you off. Jim saw you walk to school by yourself before the school buses get here. So what's your secret?" Joe asked Naruto.

'_Well I guess I have to tell them then.'_ Naruto thought "I'm a ninja so I can get to faster than you guys beside the alley are shortcuts for me to get to school." He told them but none of them believe him.

"Yeah right you a ninja. Aren't ninja supposed to be dress in black and silence? You're loud and annoying Naruto you're no ninja. You maybe teacher pet in every class you're in but there no way your ninja." Joe laughed at Naruto.

"I am a ninja I'm telling you the truth." Naruto said "I'm not lying."

"We still don't believe you Naruto unless you show us some ninja ticks." Jim said.

"Like what?" Naruto looked at them with a worry look in his eyes.

"Steal something for us." Joe said.

Naruto knew stealing wasn't a good idea and his mother would be mad at him if ever went down that road. Naruto shook his head "Chicken wuss." Mike called him.

"I won't do it." Naruto said.

Mike grabbed Naruto by the neck of his shirt "I say steal something for us to show us you're a real ninja or else we'll just beat you up." Naruto's face look a face filled with courage "No." he said.

Mike toss Naruto against the brick wall as Mike, Joe and Jim beat up Naruto by kicking him in the face and punching in the face as well. Shortly afterward they left Naruto alone beaten and alone in an alley Naruto got up after he spit up blood from his mouth. He grabbed his book bag and went on his way to home where his mother waits for him.

**Uzumaki Coffee shop:**

Kushina Uzumaki opened a coffee few years, Kushina made very good coffee and people loved it. Business for Kushina was going great having one of the best coffee shops out there for a Japanese woman and single mother well.

When Naruto arrive the first place he went to upstairs to his room. Naruto looked in the mirror to see the black eye that Mike gave to him was gone he's face still hurts but he was looking fine.

'That's strange I know Mike hit me so good I should have a black eye?' Naruto thought but his alone time was cut short when he heard his mother called his name. Naruto went downstairs to where business was selling.

Naruto could see it was a normal night at the Uzumaki Coffee shop about ten people and more enjoying their coffee and reading the news people.

"Yes mom?" Naruto asked his mother.

"How was your day at school honey?" she asked Naruto and saw Naruto had a few beat marks. She saw them on Naruto's "School was fine mom I trip on my way home."

"Hope you didn't hurt yourself too hard honey." Kushina kissed Naruto on the forehead and rubbed his hair "Mom stop it your embarrassing me in front of everyone." Naruto blush as Kushina's customers were laughing.

"There no need to feeling shy Naruto she is a mother after all." One of Kushina's customers said.

Naruto mumble under his breath before returning to upstairs.

'_Some time I worry about how they treating him in school. My Naruto isn't a normal boy he's special.'_

**Elsewhere: in the land of Grass**

"Kisame we will have a new member joining us very soon." Pein spoke to the shark-man as Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, Orochimaru, Konan and Pein were the members so far of the S-rank group of Ninjas also known as the Akatsuki.

"Who is he?" Kisame asked.

"He is Itachi Uchiha." Pein spoke the new member name.

"Oh an Uchiha this should be fun. I heard that can many things with those crazy eyes of theirs." Kisame chuckle "And here you were about to put me as Kakuzu's partner."

"You two are the tallest members of the Akatsuki and has member longer." Pein added.

"I wonder what this Itachi Uchiha can do after all he's a member of the village hidden in the leaves isn't that right Orochimaru you were a leaf ninja before you left right?" Kisame looked at the pale skin ninja as Orochimaru chuckle with delight as he spoke "Itachi Uchiha."

"**As long as he doesn't get in my way he can join for whatever reason."** Sasori spoke while being inside his giant puppet form.

"Has any other members join in lately?" Zetsu white side asked Pein.

"**S-rank ninjas are so hard to find these days." **Black Zetsu spoke.

"Right now we need more members before we can act out our goal." Pein said as everyone so far agreed with their leader.

**About two months later:**

Itachi Uchiha joined the Akatsuki after completing a special task that was given to him.

**Itachi's chamber:**

Kisame enter Itachi's chamber in the Akatsuki HQ.

"You summon me Itachi? What is it you want?" The shark-man asked the young Uchiha.

"Kisame I know your relationship with lady Kushina." Itachi spoke as his words caught Kisame off guard.

"Yes she was my sister on the battlefield what of it?" He said.

"Where is lady Kushina?"

"Why should I tell you my little sister is enjoying her new life? She doesn't want anyone from the leaf village screwing up her new life." Kisame smirked at the Uchiha.

"New life huh I see Lady Kushina was best friends with my mother. I have a plan I wish for your help Kisame." Itachi looked serious as he had his Sharingan showing as the shark-man could only say "Oh I see very well then I'll help you." Kisame chuckle "But only if you return the favor."

"Agreed,"

Shortly after one month Orochimaru left the Akatsuki due to unknown reasons. Itachi Uchiha became Kisame's partner in the Akatsuki.

**One week later: in the land of stone**

"The Akatsuki want you…Deidara you are a special ninja and leader-san see it within you." Kisame said.

"Why should I join your lame group anyway? I'm an artist and I don't need some S-rank ninja coming to kidnap me from my own home." Deidara cross his arms over his chest "Yeah." He added.

**"And this kid going to be my partner?" **Sasori sighed **"He's going to die young I'll tell you young and foolish he is already."**

"Leader-san wants you to join our team you will join us." Itachi showed his Sharingan to Deidara.

Kisame chuckle "He already got Deidara this is going to end quickly!"

Shortly after Itachi defeated Deidara by ticking him by using his Sharingan Deidara was force into the Akatsuki.

'_Damn it this is not over I will not be accept this…those eyes those damn it they cannot and will not accept true art.' _Deidara's thought about the Sharingan a cheating way to win a battle but Itachi was different from normal up high rank Uchiha he was special and Pein saw that.

New start at their lives has began well will last long or will thing get worst? Only time will tell as many events will happen sooner or later the past come back to haunt us.

**Seven years later:**

"Hmp how long it been since we all come together like this?" Kisame asked

"Seven years not since Orochimaru left us." Kakuzu said.

**"Now Orochimaru is going after the Sharingan I thought you killed them all Itachi?" **Sasori spoke as he then remember **"Oh yes that's right Itachi isn't that your little brother Sasuke Uchiha wasn't it?"**

Itachi remain silence as Deidara spoke "Don't worry we'll deal with our old friend Orochimaru in time yeah. And we know what to do when we're ready right?" Deidara chuckle with delight as everyone agreed to take down Orochimaru soon as possible.

"Of course no mistakes remember what our goal is. Kisame, Itachi your mission is to hunt down the nine tailed fox host Naruto Uzumaki. We believe has been removed with his mother to another land. And I heard that Kisame knows these lands very well." Pein spoke.

Kisame remain silence for only a few seconds "Yes I know these lands very well."

"Right now just find out if this is true. If it is then return and report understood?" Pein asked the two.

"Yes leader-san." They both said

**Moments later: Itachi's chamber**

"I shouldn't have known I would be paying Kushina a visit." Kisame sighed while rubbing the back of his head. As Itachi was sitting on his bed reading a good book as Itachi said without even looking at Kisame "There's nothing to worry about Kisame. I have already plan out our next move. In fact I am gladly to come and pay Kushina and mother a visited." He said.

Kisame laugh "I wonder how your mother doing knowing Kushina has showed her a lot. They are best friends after all." Itachi took a short thought before he spoke "Don't forget we need to check on Naruto-kun. It has been seven years."

"Oh I hadn't forgotten at all we got two new members today." Kisame added.

"Who are they?" Itachi asked.

"A ninja name Hidan from the land of springs he's Kakuzu's new partner." Itachi shook his head "Kakuzu is going to kill another partner of his that would make Hidan the tenth member Kakuzu has killed."

"Oh Hidan is different and as for the other new guy the kid name is Tobi." Kisame said.

"Tobi?" As Itachi find the Tobi name itself was a strange one.

Kisame point at Itachi and said "Hey I don't pick these guys leader-san does."

"We should leave by morning. We should arrive in four days." Kisame grinned with delight "Who knows I might find someone in that city filled with heroes. I might find someone to play with."

**Next Time-Naruto's new friends**

**Happy mother day to all the mothers in the world, my mother, your mother everyone's mothers!!**

**Anyway the first arc of the story is about to begin ("Memories of the lost city aka Resident Evil: 2 and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Arc") is the name of the arc. Naruto will return to Konoha after that arc.**

**Now then back to the pairing:**

**Here are once again the girls to be voted to be hook up with Naruto in this story the girl that will be his girlfriend.**

**Laura aka X-23-1 vote**

**Megan Gwynn aka Pixie-no votes yet**

**(new added girls)**

**Cessily Kincaid-a.k.a Mercury**

**Noriko Ashida-a.k.a Surge**

**Well that's all for now everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, Marvel, and Capcom**

**Chapter III-Naruto's new friends**

**Entering date information:**

**1960: Birth of the T-Virus**

**Data Log One:**

Ozwell E. Spencer and Edward Ashford discovered the progenitor virus in West Africa. The progenitor virus possessed, mutagenic characteristics, which would drastically alter the physical and mental makeup of its host.

Ashford and Spencer were planning to use the virus to create biological weapons. Following years after Ashford's death, Spencer and his new partner, James Marcus, managed to seize control of the project's development and soon began to work on the prototypes of a malicious biological weapon.

The T-unit aka The Tyrant unit were born.

**End of Log One:**

**Log Two:**

After years of experimentation, Marcus and Spencer realized that progenitor virus experienced trouble bonding with its host's DNA. Marcus managed to resolve the issue by infecting a parasitic organism that had a simple-minded purpose in (to feed, specifically) with the virus and allowing the organism (in this case, a leech) to attach to another organism. This groundbreaking discovery led to more research, eventually leading up to the creation of the Tyrant virus, aka named "T" by Marcus. Once an organism is infected with the virus, it will eventually mutate into a deadly organism with godly strength and speed which is best suited for military usefulness.

According to research conducted by the Umbrella Corporation there are only one in ten million hosts exposed to the tyrant virus that possesses the potential to mutate into a compete Tyrant. 10% of the total population will retain natural immunity to the T-virus even if it were directly exposed. If the virus finds a suitable host be that host has a rare blood-type or strong will power whatever the case.

It will dramatically increase one's size, strength, speed and agility development of several lengthy acicular blade-like structures one one's arm or arms or even their feet. While the T-virus is rather advantageous to its host, it should be noted that the host will be forced to endure a prodigious increase in adrenaline, causing the heart or certain areas of the body to expand.

Furthermore, most of the original breeds of Tyrants were plagued with grotesque facial deformities while some has not rarely suffer this to happen is 5% to rare hosts. The first human to ever exemplify the characteristics of a Tyrant and survive as a living being was Lisa Trevor. During her teenage years Lisa was taken by a group of Ozwell's henchmen. Ever since the abduction, Lisa has undergone experiments with the progenitor virus and its many variants, which have led to immense physical and mental deterioration thus making her immortal to any type of firearm. Years later Lisa was ordered to be disposes in an undisclosed portion of the Arklay Mountains in order to avoid future 'mishaps.' So they believe.

There have been large number different types of Tyrant from one different each other by going by code names or unit type such as _**Nemesis, Thanatos, Hypnos **_and the famous _**T-103 and 400 units The Mr. X's.**_

Also all Tyrants from T002-9786 are all male there is no list of females Tyrants however the only one that is listed in the Tyrant class of female is Lisa Trevor.

**End of Log Two:**

**Log Three:**

One year ago in the year 1985 we have gone under farer experiments of testing on human beings, such as young children and elderly people most of them were very successful becoming special experiments of the T-units.

The year was 1993 Umbrella became a very successful company becoming the number one company in America "_Preserving the health of the people."_ Was their friendly motto however Umbrella's dark secret were never too heard as they kept their secrets lock in the darkness forever as it should be?

In the past their have other companies that try to steal our creation from us.

**End of Albert Wesker's Log**

"Here your coffee Al." Kushina Uzumaki spoke as he put a nice warm coffee that was ready to be drink. As Albert Wesker was in New York City finish his Log on his laptop just time too "Thank you Kushina." He said as he took a good slip of his drink "My this is good coffee it is true as they say a mother's coffee always are best." He chuckle.

Kushina bow her head "Thank you so much. It is good to see you again Al tell me you still working as a cop in Raccoon city?" Albert think carefully as he pick his words right "I quitted my job." He said.

"Why that?" She asked him.

"Ah the life of a police man wasn't what I want. Sure it paid me well but I have my eyes on bigger things in life. But tell me how is your son I heard from everyone he's a special kid." Albert quickly changed the subject.

"He'll be fifteen this October but right now he's looking for a summer job." Kushina told him as Albert listened to the single mother "Go on." He said.

"Well it is almost September but so far Naruto couldn't find the right job." Kushina sigh while Albert then thought of something a good idea he thought "Maybe have your son take any job of the schools here in New York?"

"I wanted Naruto to go to a different school where he won't feel." Kushina's words were cut off by Albert "Alone?" Kushina nod her head "Your son is he a mutant?"

Kushina frown even more "How long was this?" he asked.

"Everyone who comes here knows my son is a mutant but Naruto he's a good boy. I don't care if my boy is a mutant or a human I'll love him with all my heart as a mother should do with her young. Naruto's mutant powers aren't dangerous or deadly as people think." Kushina told Albert.

"What's his power then?"

Kushina simply said "He can heal fast that's all he's much faster than the kids at his school and he love making friends but sadly my Naruto doesn't have any friends."

"When did he learn he was a mutant?" Albert asked Kushina as Kushina' eyes were filled with sorrow _and guilt for a moment until a voice called her name for more Coffee._

'_These children that have mutant powers I wonder if Umbrella ever thought of using these children rather the normal ones? Think of turning a mutant into B.O.W. but right now I am a dead man hiding in the shadows.'_ When Kushina return to Albert he was gone he left Kushina a trip.

**Three years ago:**

_Young eleven year old Naruto Uzumaki in the sixth grade who just turned eleven this year who was in a very happy mood today because it was time for PE. Time for fun for everyone in the class everyone was in the gym room as their PE. Teacher Mr. Vin George his name was._

_"Alright children line up together. Listen up today I plan a special event for you boys and girls. You all will be playing a good game of dodge ball. Since it is raining like cats and dogs we will be using the inside Gym room for today." He told the children as they cheered._

_"Today dodge ball is free for all. The game will end when fifteen minute are up. Have fun play safe and remember this is a game. Remember that Joe, Mike and Jim." As the three take back twice because of their grades which wasn't a good sign for Naruto as they were his bullies._

_The three set their eyes on Naruto who was an easy target for them._

_"Oh boy I'm dead meat." Naruto sweatdrop as the game began the red rubber balls were flying everywhere as children after children got hit in the face, head, chest, butt, knees you name it._

_The three bullies show no mercy to Naruto as they threw their dodge ball hard at Naruto. As one strike at Naruto's face and bounce off as the second one strike his chest and the third one went right back at the face. They kept doing it over and over again Naruto try to fight back by ducking and dodge the others were hard enough._

_When one of the dodge ball missed Naruto but bounce off the wall and knot off one of the chains that held the lights from the ceiling. The light bolt fell and crashed down on Naruto as everyone scream out loud "Holy crap!"_

_"Oh crap I think we kill the punk." Jim said as Mike and Joe got a little worried._

_Few seconds later a right hand rise out the hand was dark brown color showing Naruto's skin got cooked. But suddenly red bubbles came out from the hand and over it in red energy. As everyone watched Naruto's right hand was being healed as smoke came out from the red bubble Naruto's right hand was back to normal._

_Naruto then rise up his body completely covered in red energy like bubbles. When Naruto open his eyes they were malice red with a fearsome glare his hands were long nail claws with one red fox like tail behind him._

_Naruto growl beast like until he spoke "**That wasn't funny." **He said **"That almost killed me!" **He yelled as the children quickly became scared of him._

_"He's a mutant!" Mike yelled and pointed._

_Naruto then looked at his hands and saw the red energy **"What's going on?"** he himself._

_"Mutant, mutant, mutant, mutant is a mutant! He's a freak a monster a freak, a freak." Mike, Joe and Jim said at the same time this anger Naruto even further which case the boy to yelled with a power roar._

_"**SHUT UP I'M NOT A FREAK!" **He yelled as his roar push everyone off their feet._

_**Moments later:**_

_Naruto sat there in the hallway still in his red energy form Naruto's eyes were still the same so were his claw hands. Naruto knew he was in trouble he just knew it then when the Naruto saw from down the hallway three people plus Kushina arrived._

_"**Mom I didn't mean to scare everyone it just happens I got so mad and I got hit on the head." **Naruto was hoping his mother wasn't going to be mad or fear him. Kushina wrap her arms around Naruto and patted his head "There, there, there honey mommy's here." Feeling his mother's love and care for him he felt her motherly love in that hug as Naruto's red energy vanish and Naruto return looking normal again._

_"Ms. Uzumaki Naruto is a." Kushina cut off the Principal with a glare that quickly shut him up. Kushina didn't say anything Naruto and his mother left the school ground as Kushina didn't allow Naruto to go to that school anymore from that day Kushina had home school Naruto. Because to her eyes mutant or not you were still a living person Kushina knows the Kyuubi seal in Naruto although Naruto isn't a mutant having a demon inside your soul does count to the eyes of those who do not understand._

_But Naruto asked Kushina a very importation question "Mom what's going on I feel strange what was that red energy?"_

_Kushina could only say "You're special Naruto. Don't let anyone put you down because of that. Promise me?"_

_Naruto nod his head "Yes mom."_

**End of flash back:**

**New York Park:**

Naruto was feeding the ducks small pieces of bread "You go guys eat up." Naruto has always been the kind and good hearted type. Animals like birds, dogs and cats like him a lot he didn't know why they just do.

Then Naruto's cellphone went off as the ring tone of Naruto's cellphone was the victory win theme of Final Fantasy Seven. Naruto answer his cellphone "Yes?"

"_Naruto where are you?"_ the voice asked.

"Oh hey aunt Mikoto just hanging at the park with some ducks." He told his aunt Mikoto Uchiha who was now Mikoto Uzumaki.

"_Have you found your job summer is almost over young man?"_

"No, not yet it is really hard for a kid like me to find a good job."He told her as he heard Mikoto sighed.

"_Alright honey don't give up you'll find it I know you will."_

"Thanks aunt Mikoto."

"_Anytime honey."_

**Elsewhere at Akatsuki HQ:**

"So you guys are going after the nine tails huh?" Deidara asked "Yeah."

"Yes we are and you Deidara you and Sasori are going after the one tailed beast." Itachi said.

Deidara rolled his eyes "Yeah but something tells me that the one tailed gonna be a pain in the ass. But I got my bombs to do the work for me and I've hopeful we get the job done without a sweat."

"We should just gather the tailed beasts in order from one to nine." Kisame said "The powers of the nine great monsters are a bit too much if not in order check right leader-san?"

"Yes you are right Kisame. But right before we act I need to know if the nine tails is there in the new lands or not if he is then our mission shall remain as plan." Pein told the boys.

"Well I really don't care if the brat is alive or not. My mission is to capture the one-tailed beast. So good luck Kisame and…Itachi." Deidara chuckle he didn't like Itachi since he got out bested by the Uchiha in an unfair fight but Kisame he was cool with.

"Hopefully we shall return before you drive Sasori nuts." Kisame joked.

"I heard where you guys are going there's a lot of sinner there is it true?" Hidan asked Itachi as Hidan the second newest member of the team said while sitting on a flat rock.

"I suppose so." Itachi said not knowing the whole answer to Hidan's question.

"I wanna join I wanna see this new land and show everyone the glory of Lord Jashin." Hidan grin with delight hugging his three blade scythe.

However Kakuzu spoke Hidan's partner in the Akatsuki "There's a lot of money there as well I heard more money than this lands."

"Oh no you don't Kakuzu I'm going not you, you greedy asshole."

"Say the man who murder people for fun?" Kakuzu said.

"Fuck you old man I do this for my God where's yours?" Hidan face in Kakuzu's face as the old S-rank ninja didn't bother to start a fight with Hidan.

"Hidan you're staying here. You can go if the Kyuubi is there." Hidan's jaw drop after hearing this from Pein as the immortal murderous ninja curse Pein "Damn it."

"Sorry Hidan you heard the boss." Itachi and Kisame left the HQ.

**Back with Naruto:**

"Naruto-kun your home." Kushina hugged her son dearly "Did you find anyone to take you in?"

"No not yet no job for me just yet." Naruto sigh "Finding a job is hard."

"I found a job just for you." Naruto grew a wide grin "What's the job?"

"Well I remember you always love to make a garden so I decide to give you a job from a school who needs someone like you Naruto." Naruto frown when Kushina said school Naruto thought the job would be something cool or kickass or something like that as the word school reach to his ears everything else fail to go through.

"I'm not going to be a teacher am I?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face.

"No honey I say garden not teacher don't worry you'll love it you hadn't been to a real school in a while so a good start for you honey and I'm sure you'll make some great friends there." Kushina smiled at her as Kushina's smile always give Naruto the hope he needs.

**Next Time-Naruto's new friends part II**

**Ah there you have everyone another chapter a good quick one too hahahhaha yeah.**

**But anyway back to the votes so far**

**Laura aka X-23-10 votes for Laura**

**Megan Gwynn aka Pixie-Four votes for Pixie**

**Cessily Kincaid-a.k.a Mercury-Three for Cessily**

**Noriko Ashida-a.k.a Surge-Three for Surge**

**Alright everyone after the next chapter the Memories of the lost city arc begins, so keeping vote for your favorite to end up with Naruto. Naruto will meet the New X-men aka the young X-men who are around his age. **

**Well That's all I have to say this time well later everyone. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Naruto series or Capcom series or anyone from the Marvel series.**

**Chapter IV-Naruto's new friends part II**

**Fifteen years ago:**

Kushina was walking in the rain with a large umbrella above her head. As little one month old Naruto Uzumaki was asleep, Naruto was strap to Kushina's chest with a baby holder. Kushina was still getting used to life here in New York City.

On her way to her apartment learning a little bit of English here and there life was alright for her and little Naruto. But Kushina stop in front of an old hotel Kushina wasn't sure but she felt a strong energy coming from there.

Kushina pay no mind and kept on walking through the rain.

However after a few steps a voice call Kushina out from behind "Excuse me Miss?"

Kushina looked back to see a young man who looked very kind he wore a brown coat he was holding a black color umbrella "Yes?" Kushina said to him as the man smiled at the single mother "Would like to join me it is very nasty out here."

Kushina took the kind man's offer as the same old building Kushina walked pass before was now a mansion, Kushina knew there was a old building there just a moment ago. But she joined the young man as the two walked inside the mansion which was warm very warm.

Once inside there was a man in a black suit "Welcome home Sir." The man in black suit said.

"Have two cups of tea ready." The man said to his butler.

Kushina looked around the mansion to see how large and beautiful it was. Kushina wonder what this man wanted from her and her child.

"Yes of course Sir." The butler said.

"Please have a seat." The man kindly spoke to Kushina. As Kushina took off her rain coat and place it on a coat hanger.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked.

The man introduces himself to the single mother "Dr. Stephen Vincent Strange but please call me Doctor Strange."

"Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki and this is my son Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Kushina introduce herself and her only child.

"Ah it is a pleasure to meet you both. I have sense a great power lock away within the both of you. I wish to know what this power. I am the protector of this earth as Sorcerer Supreme of this world. I wish to know the power so I may seek as a threat to our world." Strange explain his reasons to Kushina.

Kushina glare at Strange at first "My son it isn't his fault for having this power. I once had this power. He is no threat to the world. His soul is infuses with a Tailed Beast."

"Care to explain who or what this Tailed Beast is?" Strange's butler arrive placing the two hot freshly made Teas on the table in front of them.

"The nine Tailed Fox the Kyuubi is the beast my son has. I too once had this beast but it was stolen from me but was given to my son. I really don't want to talk about it."

Strange nod his head with a friendly smile on his face "Ah I understand. I just wish to know what this beast was my dear. But I wish to ensure the world's safely along with your son's as well. When Naruto come of age I wish to see him again. Please enjoy your tea Kushina. The rain won't go down for a few hours please make yourself home."

"Thank you." Kushina bowed her head thanking for the kind offer to her and her son.

**End of Flash Back:**

Young fifteen year old Naruto just arrive at the school where he was given a job working there. Kushina was at Naruto's side, making Naruto feel easy being here. Naruto looked at the school seeing how it looked more like a mansion rather than a school.

Naruto and Kushina entered the school/mansion.

Once inside the two Uzumaki looked around the place it looked beautiful and nice but the halls were empty.

"Are you two lost?" a kind voice spoke as the two Uzumaki looked to their right only to see a large size creature that was covered in blue fur. Kushina and Naruto jumped a little when they saw the creature.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The kind blue fur creature spoke.

Kushina shook her head "No, no it's okay. I'm Kushina Uzumaki."

"Ah yes you must be the one who wanted her son to work here as our gardener right?" The blue creature said.

"Yes and this is my son Naruto." Kushina introduce her son.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Allow me to introduce myself Dr. Henry Hank McCoy. Everyone calls me Beast." Hank smiles at the mother and son as he shook Kushina's left hand and Naruto's right hand.

"Nice to meet you also and thank you for giving me this job Mr. McCoy." Naruto bowed his head.

Hank smiled at Naruto "Ah it's no problem always good to give a helping hand. Now come follow me I will have you working right away. The front needs some new flowers and the garden in the back needs a nice of someone with a green thumb."

"Ah don't worry Naruto has double green thumb." Kushina grinned.

**Few Moments later:**

Naruto was dressed in the school's gardener outfit which was like any normal gardener outfit but with a cap hat and fitting pair of gloves that fitted Naruto very well same goes for the brown colored boots also.

Kushina said her goodbyes and wish Naruto good luck during his first day as a gardener for the school. Naruto's job so far was easy as pie, planting new flowers and plants here and there. Watering them, taking out any unwanted weeds.

Naruto thought it was a normal school at first but after meeting Hank he knew right away it was that school everyone was talking about the school for Mutants and the place where X-men lives. Naruto couldn't believe it but he didn't let the joy overcome him at all.

"Naruto your lunch hour begins you have one hour and twenty-minutes." Hank told him as Naruto nod his head.

"Please come follow me I shall show you."

**The Lunch Room:**

The lunch room was much larger than Naruto thought hell the whole place was bigger than Naruto thought. The place was wonderful and filled with lots of young teenagers who were mutants. Naruto felt their eyes on him since he was a new face in the lunch room.

Naruto didn't let their glaring bother him at all.

Naruto grab what his lunch tray and was about to go outside to eat until a voice spoke out.

"Hey new-face what ya going?"

Naruto turned to look back to see a table with a large number of young mutants eating at the table. Naruto wasn't sure to answer them or not, then again Naruto never had good luck with making friends. So Naruto didn't bother to join with them.

Naruto just walked out but however before Naruto could use even leave the room. Naruto felt himself being lift up in mid-air. Naruto was turned around as he was about two feet in the air. Naruto could see one of the mutant teens was using telekinetic.

"Where ya going new guy just wanted to have a word with you." said the teen-mutant who was using his telekinetic on Naruto.

Naruto submit and took a seat at their table "What do you want from me?" Naruto asked. Naruto looked at each of them seven of them they were sitting at the table. Naruto looked at them one by one from their height to their looks.

One was really tall and big his skin was made from rocks, the second was a young girl with pink hair with small black strips in her hair. Her eyes were black she had beautiful wings on her back. The third person was the young man who was the telekinetic one.

The fourth person was short blue hair girl who was wearing metal gauntlets. The fifth person was a green eyes girl with long black hair; she didn't seem the talkytype of person. The sixth person was a girl with red hair however her skin was gray color that of metal.

The seventh person was a girl who covers herself up from head to toe only her eyes were shown.

"Easy there no need to give that glare." The telekinetic young man said.

Naruto stop his mean glaring "Sorry I'm not use to people wanting to talk with me."

"I take it you had a rough childhood?" the pink/black hair girl spoke with a small frown.

Naruto shook his head "No my childhood was fine just I never had luck making friends. My mother home school me since…I awaken my…power."

"Power huh? What power you have, super strength, transformation, mind reader or?" spoke the big rock guy.

"I'm a healer." Naruto said.

"Healer is that it?" One of them said.

"I have others…but I don't want to show it." Naruto's eyes looked trouble when he spoke. Naruto remember what Kushina always told him when meeting new faces.

"Oh um my name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Naruto introduce himself.

"Well since we're introducing might as well introduce the gang? Well let's tell him who we are everyone. Name's Julian Keller but you can call me Hellion." The young man said with a cocky smile.

"I am Sooraya Qadir but many call me Dust." Dust introduces herself.

"Name's Santo Vaccarro but everyone calls me Rockslide." Santo spoke.

"Noriko Ashida, but you can call me Surge." Noriko introduce herself.

"Cessily Kincaid but they call me Mercury." Cessily smiled at Naruto.

"Megan Gwynn but everyone calls me Pixie." Pixie grin friendly.

The green eyed girl didn't bother to speak up.

"Come on Laura you too come on speak up." Rockslide said.

Laura Kinney who was also known as X-23, didn't want to talk but she only spoke these words to Naruto "I'm Laura." Naruto could easily see she look like the mess with me and you're dead type of girl which kind of reminded him of how Kushina use to tell him how she was back in her young days before Minato won her heart.

"So Naruto where do you come from?" Noriko asked since Naruto did look he came from Asian origin.

"I'm not sure of where my origin is but my mother told me. She uses to live in a village a hidden village. Shortly after I was born she took me with her and well I raise here by her. Few years later my mother's best friend move in with us." Naruto explain what he knows of his origin.

"Sound like something you would hear from an old movie with ninjas." Rockslide said.

"My mother was born from a country with ninjas." Naruto mumble underneath his breath.

"You said something?" Noriko spoke.

"Huh oh nothing don't mind what I said. Well I never thought the place I would be working as your gardener would be this place the school of the gifted." Naruto started to open up to everyone.

"You should be a student rather than be our Gardener." Megan said while everyone else at the table agrees with her.

"I'm just a healer."

"But you also said you have other powers." Noriko spoke.

"Yes but other powers I don't want to use."

"If you're afraid to hurt others this place can help you control it. It helped us control ours and even help us unlock other abilities we had within us." Julian said.

"I'll think about it. No more questions I'm hungry." Naruto began eating his lunch along with his somewhat new friends.

**Three Hours later:**

Kushina arrive in her jeep to pick up Naruto from work. Upon arriving she sees Naruto talking with a group of young teenage mutants about his age. Naruto talking and smiling shows good signs of Naruto were making friends and that's what Kushina wanted the most to see Naruto have.

"See you guys later." Naruto said to his new friends.

Naruto entered Kushina's Jeep.

"Had a good time?"

"Yeah I did." Naruto grinned.

Kushina grinned "That's my boy." Kushina drove off.

Julian and everyone watched Naruto leave with his mother "He's an interesting one."

"Yeah he is." Megan agreed with a friendly smile.

"Wonder if he'll join us for tomorrow trip?" Rockslide wondered.

"If he does he does."Noriko spoke.

Laura didn't say anything but she was interested if he would join them for tomorrow's event.

**Elsewhere in the city of Raccoon City:**

Raccoon Cityone of the most beautiful and peacefully city in the world, some would say best place to live as others lived their lives working as either police Officers or Scientists that work for Umbrella one of the most powerful company ever made.

But tonight is the night that many lives will change forever.

**Umbrella's underground base in research lab:**

Two men wearing black outfits both were armed with submachine guns at the two who were walking down the Umbrella underground lab. Their mission was to find the G-virus with William Birkin and take it from him.

"This way," Hunk spoke. He was the leader of the group; some would call him Mr. Death.

"It's sheer perfection. My precious G-virus, no one will ever take you away from me." Birkin smiled at his wonderful recent work of art, the G-virus. Then suddenly, William heard the door open as two people walked inside the room.

Hunk and a member of this team walked toward Dr. Birkin.

"There he is," Hunk spoke.

"So you've finally come?" Birkin said, pointing a handgun at Hunk and his ally.

"Doctor, we're here to collect the G-virus sample." Hunk said.

"Sorry, but I won't hand over my life's work." Birkin back up and a small coffee cup fell down, which scared Birkin for a moment. Hunk's ally fired away at Birkin. Birkin suffered heavy bullet wounds to the right shoulder and arm.

"Stop it! You might hit the sample," Hunk told his ally.

Hunk walked over to the desk, checked the suitcase, and saw the G-virus and T-virus were in there.

"That's it. Alright, let's move out." Hunk and his ally quickly escaped the room, leaving the Umbrella base through the sewers.

Annette Birkin, William Birkin's wife, came into the room after seeing Hunk and his men escaping from the lab.

Annette gasped to see her husband in such bad shape. "William! Oh my. Hold on, darling! I'll take care of that bullet wound first." Annette quickly ran off to help her husband. When she left, William looked in his left hand that held a small sample of the G-virus.

"No. I won't let…them take my life's work away from…me." Birkin said.

**Elsewhere in the sewers:**

"Alpha team, do you have the sample yet?" a member of Hunk's team asked him.

"_Yes. We will be at the checkpoint in one minute,"_ Hunk said.

"Roger."

**Back with Birkin:**

Birkin sighed. He closed his eyes, thinking of the things that would happen if he did this, but he had no choice. He had to do this. He had to. Birkin infected himself with the sample of the G-virus he had with him. Birkin's eyes shot open as his eyes changed to malice red.

**Back in the Sewers:**

"**Rahhhhhhhhhhh!" **An inhuman roar was heard echoing down the sewers.

"W-w-w-w-what was that?" asked one of Hunk's men.

"Something's wrong. Let's check it out." Hunk's men went to find out what was wrong.

As for Hunk and his ally, they were facing a creature down in the sewers alone, firing their submachine guns at it, but nothing was working. The creature was taking their bullets like nothing.

"Shoot! Eat this, you freak!" Hunk said, firing his guns at the monster.

"Our guns aren't stopping it!" spoke Hunk's ally.

"What is this thing?" Hunk asked.

Suddenly, the creature's right hand became a claw. A loud scream of bloody murder was heard around the corner.

"Hurry!" they said, running to Hunk's location only to see Hunk on the ground while Hunk's ally was dead on the ground with claw stab wounds in his body.

The monster stepped on a T-virus sample while it grabbed the G-virus samples and ate it.

"W-w-what is this thing?" One of them asked.

"**Raghhh!" **The monster roared.

"Fire! FIRE!" They fired their guns at the monster, but nothing was working. Their guns were no match for this monster.

The monster quick slashed one of Hunk's men.

"Son of-

The monster turned and looked at Hunk's last men, slowly walking forward. They walked, which turned into running. An image of a demonic eye was shown waking up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" were the screams that rang out through the sewers as the sewers licked the T-virus sample that was on the ground that slowly drip down into the sewers water casing a nightmare that is worth remembering.

**Elsewhere: on the streets of Raccoon City**

Rats came from the sewer came out only to be eaten by the Crows and Birds that fly around night to hunt to feed on the rats from the sewer.

From there feeding off the rats the Crows started to act very funny. Seeing things different and grew uncontrollable hungry within their bodies. The Crows would come down and attack people on the streets for no good reason.

From the rats to the crows and now the human the human beings that will case this nightmare to begin, those who survive from being poked to death by the Crows those who will become the fresh hungry mad craze monster call zombies.

Shortly within few nights over the nightmare begins.

The nightmare of Raccoon City begins.

**End of Chapter IV**

**Next Chapter-Welcome to Raccoon City**

**Hey everyone Bunji here sorry about the big hold up on this fic, so I'm really sorry for the hold up and anyway.**

**Next chapter begins the "Resident Evil 2 and 3 arc for this fic" **

**Naruto just met up with the team who will become his new friends. **

**And after the votes of everything, Laura aka X-23 will be Naruto's main girl.**

**Pixie will be Naruto's second main girl and I'll tell ya who is the last one in Naruto's little harem.**

**I have decide and have sum down this crossover will now be –Naruto-Resident Evil-X-men/Marvel-Devil May Cry-**

**Well that's all for everyone see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Naruto series or Capcom series or anyone from the Marvel series.**

**Chapter V-Welcome to Raccoon City part I**

**Few days back: Raccoon City**

**Umbrella Underground Lab: William Birkin's office**

William was busy working on his latest project the G-virus. While working on his project a suddenly phone call caught his attention. William put it speaker while he was working.

"This is William Birkin who is calling?" William spoke.

"_Birkin it's me Wesker."_

"How goes your testing? I heard it ended up in failure."

"_Very funny Birkin listen you do know they will get rid of you sooner or later like they did with Marcus."_

"Worry not I will be gone before they do."

"_I hope so."_

"Beside in a few days we will be having students on fieldtrip here in Raccoon City. I heard one of the groups is from that mutant school." Birkin smirked.

"_Yes I have heard and also many news reporters will be there as well. Sound like you will be busy for awhile."_ Wesker laugh.

"Yes I will be. Now if you excuse me I have to finish my G-virus. I will speak with you another time."

"_Farewell Birkin."_

_**Present Time: Early in the Morning Eight O'clock:**_

Kushina dropped Naruto early for to him to have a good start on his work so he may have much free time as possible. But when the two arrive at the school, the two saw many school buses were out in front of the school.

The seven school buses were empty which made Kushina curious to know what was going on here. The Uzumaki mother and son entered the mansion to discover. That the main was empty yet there were many bags were set there as if they were going on a fieldtrip or vacation?

"Hello?" Kushina spoke.

"Ah Mr. Uzumaki you are here early." A friendly voice spoke.

Kushina and Naruto saw walking down the stairs was Mr. Hank McCoy.

"What's going on what's with the bags?" Naruto asked Hank.

Hank smiled at first before he answers the two "We're taking the young ones on a fieldtrip to Raccoon City. This year fieldtrip was picked out with the choice hat. So we will be spending there for about three days. We have been accepted to have firsthand looked what the inside of Umbrella. We will be leaving nine this morning."

"Wow sound like fun I wish I could join you guys." Naruto grinned.

"Actually we do have one free spot. One of our students is sick so his spot is empty." Hank's word made Naruto looked at his mother, Kushina sighed at defeat which made Naruto smiled big.

"Remember we leave at nine. Best hurry if I were you."

**One Hour Later:**

Standing in front of the mansion Naruto had a friendly smile on his face. He wore black T-shirt with long sleeves and over it he wore an orange colored T-shirt with short sleeves while wearing blue colored jeans.

The doors of the mansion open wide as the students lined up behind one another holding their bags as each of them spray out lining up to each of the buses. Bus number five was the bus Naruto would be riding.

Naruto saw the same group of teenage mutant he met the other day was line up for bus number five. They were a bit surprise to see Naruto was there.

"We look at what we got here everyone." Julian said with a cocky smirk.

Naruto smirked right back "Yeah looks like I'm joining. Mr. McCoy said I could join. Hope it's not a problem?"

"No, no, no problem at all right everyone?" Julian looked back at everyone. As each of them shook their heads they were fine with this.

"A glad to hear that he-he-he." Naruto grin friendly.

"Mr. Uzumaki do you have everything you need for this trip?" Hank asked Naruto.

"Pair of new clothes, underwear, toothbrush yeah I got everything I need Mr. McCoy."

Hank nod his head "Good now everyone time to leave and remember no music until we leave New York City." The sound of student moaning in despair was heard.

Kushina wave goodbye to Naruto as the bus left the mansion.

"Have fun Naruto." Kushina hoped Naruto would have a wonderful great time especially with his new friends.

**On Bus Number Five:**

Naruto was sitting in the back of the bus by himself. Naruto was sitting right behind Pixie and Noriko, while Rockslide was sitting in front of them taking the whole due to his size as giant rock mutant.

Julian was sitting to the right of Naruto he was also sitting in the back of the bus. Much like Naruto he was relaxing. Laura and Cessily was sitting in front of him while Sooraya was sitting front of Laura and Cessily.

While in the front of the Bus were the other members of Group five. Joshua Foley also known as **Elixir,** Alani Ryan A.K.A. **Loa**, Hisako Ichiki A.K.A. **Armor**, Victor Borkowski A.K.A. **Anole** and Ruth Aldine A.K.A **Blindfold**.

Once the buses were out of the state of New York City everyone who had I-pod, PSP or any type music player device pulled them and played their favorite song or playlist.

Naruto took out his PSP and began to play some old school games on it while he listen to his I-pod the music he was listening to was **Hell** by **Disturbed**.

Pixie peeked back to see what Naruto was playing on his PSP so she asked him "What ya playing?"

"Crash Bandicoot ever played it?"

Pixie nodded her head "Ah yeah heard it was hard."

"The first one is especially when you're trying to collect everything." Naruto remembers how difficult it was for him the first time.

Noriko peeked back "We seen your mother so where's your father? Busy at work?"

Naruto pause his PSP as he looked up at Noriko. Naruto had a pain look in his eyes.

"I don't have a father. Well I used to my dad died fighting a monster. That's what my mother told me. He died a hero it was one of the reasons my mother took me with her to the new lands. I heard so little of my father's birth home, the stories and adventure him and mom did when they were young." Naruto looked happy when he spoke of the last part before his frown return.

"Sorry I didn't know." Noriko frown a little.

Naruto shook his head "It's alright you didn't know so we're cool Noriko. My mother told me one day I would return to see my father's home land one day. I hoped this year I would get to see it. But we can get everything we want so I'm fine waiting a little longer."

"Any other family?" Pixie asks.

"Not sure I only know about my Godfather, Godmother and there's uncle Kisame and my God-brother Itachi, aunt Mikoto. That's all I know about my family. Mom never tells me much about my family I can't blame her I never really ask to tell me more about my family. The only thing she would tell me is my family bloodline is special very special." Naruto explain.

"How special are we're talking about?" Cessily asked.

"Well for starters beside me, mom can heal very fast. She has a large scar on her stomach. I ask her about that scar and well she only said 'a little gift from the monster your father killed' that's pretty much sum it up." Naruto wasn't sure what Kushina mean by that but he was fine with it.

"Strong healing factor huh, hey Laura you hear that sound like you a got a rival in the healing department." Rockslide said follow by a friendly laugh. Laura didn't say anything only remains silence but she kept her ears open though.

"Is she always like this?" Naruto asked.

"No not really." Pixie said.

"So what else do you know about your…special bloodline?" Julian asked.

"Let's see healing, high stamina, oh yeah we're hard to kill." Naruto grinned.

"Hard to kill huh care to explain?" Julian raised his left eyebrow.

"My mother she was stab in the stomach right after giving birth to me. She even told me there was one time she got impales in the back twice during a big fight. She survive what would have killed any normal person, her spine was impale she lost lot of blood but she lived to fight another day." Naruto explain.

"That is one tough mom." Pixie said

"Yeah she is. She has been through a lot." Naruto felt proud to be Kushina's son having a tough badass mother like her made Naruto feel important made him feel great to be alive.

The ride was about six hour drive to Raccoon City. Naruto and everyone had gotten to know one another during the ride to Raccoon City.

Naruto seem too acted as a Sun in the group being the main one to draw the other planets together. Naruto was likeable friendly a little too friendly for his own good he was told by Noriko. But still he was nice guy he wasn't one of those types of people who got a stick jam up their ass. Even before he find out he was a mutant he liked mutants and did his mother.

"Naruto can we see a little of your power before we arrive." Julian asked.

"I'm not sure. My mother told me I don't need…that power. I'm better off not using it."

"Just for a quick second how about that?" Julian said.

The buses were making a pit stop at a gas station they were still one hundred and fifty miles away from Raccoon City.

"Alright but once the bus stops."

**Ten Minutes later: Break Time**

Once the buses stopped by a nearby gas station everyone got off the bus as one of the leaders of the groups spoke up to get everyone's attention.

"Break time everyone if you need to use the bathroom now is a good time!" spoke James Logan aka Wolverine.

Naruto and group five were using this time to get to see what this 'power' was all about? Naruto and the group was nearby the woods a nice spot for Naruto to show off.

"What's the matter? Noriko asked.

"Sorry its trigger by…emotions." Naruto said.

"What about life treating?" Julian asked.

"That can work too." Everyone looked at one another than they looked at Laura once they did everyone nodded their heads agreeing with one another.

"Naruto do you have any skills in combat?"

"A little my mother did teach me how to fight. Why do ask-" before Naruto could finish what he's about to say. Laura jumped towards as two long metal claws came out from her knuckles. Naruto quickly backed away only to have his nose nipped.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted.

Laura came right at Naruto trying to get a good slice at him. Naruto fell down on his butt and Laura swing her right hand as Naruto saw her claws ready to rip Naruto a new one. Naruto closed his eyes as he feared for his life.

Naruto's eyes quickly shot open as his eyes became malice red. His teeth became fangs and his hands became sharp claws as red energy bust out of nowhere covering Naruto in taking on the shape of a fox coat with one long red energy tail behind Naruto.

Naruto shield his face with his hands unknowing his red energy-tail smack hard Laura away from him. Laura air-recover and landed on her feet.

"Wow." Julian said.

"Awesome." Rockslide said.

"Interesting." Dust spoke.

"Cool!" Pixie grinned big.

Naruto fell to his knees as he spoke to himself **"I don't need it I don't need it I don't need it."** After speaking those words, the red energy vanished and Naruto transform back to his normal form.

Laura walked over to see there was a large burn mark on Laura's right side of her face and her right shoulder. However Laura's healing ability helped.

"Laura you okay?" Cessily asked her friend as everyone wonder did it hurt?

"That stings." Laura said.

"Now you see what I mean." Naruto said.

"You can't control it can you?" Julian asked.

Naruto had a serious look in his eyes "No this is the second time I done this. I never use that power for a long while. When I'm in that form I feel nothing but hatred, bloodlust and pain. I don't like that feel it doesn't feel right."

"If you're afraid of using it take control of it master it. Then you won't be afraid of losing control." Laura spoke to Naruto right before she left the group returning to the bus.

Shortly after the bathroom breaks, everyone got back on the bus. Naruto didn't speak during the ride as he didn't feel like himself.

**Elsewhere: In another land**

"Itachi, Kisame how goes the hunt for the nine tails?" Pein asked. As the rest of the Akatsuki members were there having their normal meeting.

Kisame chuckle at first "We just arrive. We'll be looking for the kid now shouldn't be a problem leader-san."

"Good report once you have found the nine tails. And don't case too much trouble the last thing we need is the locators butting in our business." Pein warn both Kisame and Itachi as the two nod their heads.

"Before we go how goes you're hunting leader-san?" Kisame asked Pein.

"Deidara and Sasori have left to search for the One Tailed Host. They should be back by night fall at best before dusk. I will send Kakuzu and Hidan to search for the Two Tails next. Once you two return the three tails will be in our grasp." Pein explain to Kisame and Itachi what else will be on the to do list of the Akatsuki.

Itachi closed his eyes before his shadow image vanish along with Kisame.

**New York City: Unknown Rooftop **

Both Kisame and Itachi opened their eyes as they were sitting down back to back on the rooftop of a building. Kisame let out a small yawn "Finally we are here at last been few years since we last been here."

Itachi agreed with Kisame "I wonder how mother been?" He wonders.

"Why don't we do and see. What leader-san doesn't know won't hurt him beside. We can always make up something to buy us time." Kisame grinned wide.

Itachi grew a small smiled, it's been a long while since he smiled "Let's go."

Kisame cracked his neck "Right,"

**Next Time-Welcome to Raccoon City part II**

**Hey everyone sorry if the chapter is short, my brain was running low on ideas here so I decide to end it off here.**

**Well not much to say other than Kisame and Itachi are in New York City but doesn't know Naruto isn't there and well Naruto is getting use to his new friends and other things.**

**See ya later everyone!**


End file.
